


【四饼】新配饰（PWP短打一发完）

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [4]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker





	【四饼】新配饰（PWP短打一发完）

“……这什么玩意？“

曹鹤阳从箱子里拎出两团黑色的带子，金属夹子坠在上面，叮当乱响。“大饼你出息了啊，外地演出还带情趣用品？”

“不是，曹老师，咱思想别总这么肮脏好不好，“烧饼裹着浴袍，从手机屏幕上面看他一眼，说道，“这是防滑夹，夹衬衫的。”

曹鹤阳似笑非笑地拿着东西往床上一丢，说道：”上坟烧报纸——骗鬼去吧你，怎么你明天打算穿这个上台啊？“

“是啊，有问题吗？“烧饼勾起带子，在手指上转了一圈，说道：“要不我穿上，你看合不合适？”

衬衫堪堪遮住他结实的臀，黑色的腿环绑带紧紧箍在隆起的肌肉块上，八根尼龙吊带完全拉直，夹住衬衫下摆。烧饼学着媳妇试裙子的动作，站在曹鹤阳面前转了个圈，说道：“怎么样？”

“要我说的话，烧老师，“曹鹤阳舔了舔嘴唇，扭头看着一边的落地镜，说道，”您要是穿着内裤试，我就真信你没别的意思。“

烧饼站近了一步，捧着曹鹤阳的脸，低头直视着他。两人的呼吸温热地交织在一处，烧饼忍耐着越发燃起的情欲，哑着嗓子说道：“那你呢？你想……吗？”

曹鹤阳咬着嘴唇，忽然用力把烧饼往床上一推，掀开浴袍跨坐在他腿上，前后动了动腰，让两根硬挺隔着内裤和衬衫磨蹭。曹鹤阳枕在烧饼厚实的肩膀上，用他的斜方肌磨牙，一边说道：“不巧，赶上我今儿闹肚子。要不我给你弄出来，要不你自己骑上来动。我累了。”

“好嘞！“烧饼扭头在曹鹤阳的嘴角亲了亲，托着他的大腿，毫不费力地站了起来，转身跪在床上，把人轻轻放下，就好像抱着的是个十几斤的小娃娃一样，然后又连忙抽出被子蒙在两人身上，这才解开曹鹤阳的浴袍带子。曹鹤阳抬起身子，配合他脱了内裤，一边小声问一句，带套了吗？润滑呢？

烧饼咧嘴一笑，伸手从旁边一捞，拉开装胶卷的小包侧面拉链，摸出一个套和一个小包装润滑剂。曹鹤阳啧了一声，咬了咬牙，说我总算知道你为啥总让我背着这玩意了，操，这玩意要让我媳妇儿看见了，我他妈怎么解释。

嗨，嫂子从来不翻你东西，更何况她知道这是我的包，她不可能动。要让我媳妇儿发现了，她又要吃醋，我可没钱再给她买礼物了。

这话说得毫无愧色，毕竟他俩的关系，两个媳妇儿都心知肚明。干他们这行的，台上做夫妻，台下能有几对儿一辈子没睡过觉？她们要是不接受，这婚早也结不成了。但知道是一回事儿，俩奸夫躲在被子里讨论怎么瞒着媳妇儿偷情，实在是过于不道德。曹鹤阳犹豫着就想说“算了吧”，但烧饼已经趴了下去，把被子拉过头顶给曹鹤阳盖好，在一片黑暗中含住了他半硬的阴茎。

于是道德防线又一次崩盘。曹鹤阳咬着嘴唇，隔着被子摸烧饼的脑袋，尽力克制自己挺腰的冲动，毕竟明天还有专场，不能让他嗓子太难受。没过多久曹鹤阳就揭开被子，伸手下去拉他，喘着气说你别忙了，上来。

烧饼嘴里塞着他的东西，含糊地嗯了一声，起来的时候头发支愣八翘的，摸过安全套，撕开包装叼在嘴里，又低下头，一点一点地从顶端向下，放松喉咙，直到把橡胶套到底，这才对着曹鹤阳眨了眨眼睛，得意地呜呜两声。曹鹤阳一直玩不转深喉，烧饼倒是挺喜欢。

“少臭显了，嗓子不要了你。“曹鹤阳拍他脑袋，揪着他的衬衫领子，不由分说地把他拉上来。就听下面”啪啪“两声，曹鹤阳这才想起来，烧饼还穿着吊袜带。

不得不说，烧饼买的贴身小物件都挺精致。曹鹤阳摸索着他腿环上的花纹，又拿起那两个被拽掉的银色的夹子细看。夹子虽然是金属的，但为了不损伤衣服，咬合处都是橡胶花纹。曹鹤阳突然玩心大起，摇了摇手里的夹子，说道：“明天你在台上，肯定不会老老实实地站着吧，这要是掉了，不就没用了吗？”

“那是你拽掉的，那能一样吗？“烧饼看着曹鹤阳突然诡异的笑容，脑子里警铃大作，”你想干啥？“

“试试看剧烈活动的话，夹子会不会掉啊？“曹鹤阳笑着托起他沉甸甸的双球，语气半是安抚半是威胁：”你别动。“

“嘶……“烧饼倒吸一口凉气，眼睁睁看着曹鹤阳把那两枚小夹子夹在了阴囊柔软的表皮上。好在——他喘息着想到——好在四哥没有只夹在一小块皮肤上，不然绝对要疼死。

健身爱好者或多或少都有些恋痛，烧饼也未能免俗，这点疼对他来说，反而更能挑起欲望。他撑在曹鹤阳身上，惩罚似的啃咬着曹鹤阳的嘴唇，舌头蛮横地在他嘴里搅来搅去，直到他脸都憋红了，烧饼才最后咬了他一下，伸手到背后扶着曹鹤阳的阴茎找位置。曹鹤阳死命喘了两口气，这才拉住他的手，说你急什么啊，弄点油上来，别伤着了。

烧饼伸出两根湿漉漉的手指在他眼前晃了晃，带过来一股人工香精的味道。“我刚才自己都弄好了，等着你来，黄花菜都凉了。“

“得得得，又嫌我，“曹鹤阳不满地拍拍他的屁股，倒觉得自己手疼，只好隔着衬衫掐了掐他挺起的乳头，看见烧饼皱起眉头哼了一声，这才满意地放手，说道，”你这么急着，想让我操你啊？“

“嗯，急着呢，阿四你快来。“

烧饼厚脸皮地笑着说道，全没有一丝一毫害羞的意思，甚至还拉起曹鹤阳的手，按在自己的勃起上。调戏失败，曹鹤阳只能叹口气，握住烧饼粗壮的阴茎，用他喜欢的方式，慢慢地上下套弄起来。紧接着，他就感觉到龟头突破了那一圈紧致的肌肉环，一下子顶进了半根。

这一下可是够狠，烧饼咬着牙，眉毛眼睛都挤在一起，大腿内侧突突乱颤。曹鹤阳连忙托着他的腰，说大饼你疯了，着急下钟还是怎么的？这要是受伤怎么办？

“你才收费呢，我没事，“烧饼亲了亲曹鹤阳的嘴角，说道，”今天训练时间短，直接上的大重量，刚才有点没稳住。你疼不疼？“

“傻子啊你，“曹鹤阳叹了口气，揉了揉他的头发，”小心一点。慢慢来。“

烧饼轻轻地“嗯”了一声，像只大型犬一样蹭了蹭曹鹤阳的手心。曹鹤阳收回手，双手环抱着烧饼宽阔的后背，把他拉下来，吻他的额头和眼角。

多少年的习惯了呢，烧饼想到。小的时候发烧，身上疼的厉害，吃了药也疼得睡不着。曹鹤阳就这么亲他的额头，说好啦，好啦，亲亲小饼就不疼了。

十六岁的朱云峰脸红心跳，但还要嘴硬地说“别把我当小孩子哄”。二十八岁的朱云峰近乎虔诚地回吻曹鹤阳，一次又一次，然后贴在他的耳边，轻声说，四哥，我要你。你进来啊。

他感到耳边的呼吸急促起来，扣在背上的双手突然收紧。不用说话，他们之间十几年的默契让他们立刻找到了同步的节奏。烧饼先是抱着曹鹤阳，只慢慢活动着腰，等到曹鹤阳身上出了一层薄汗，他才坐直了身子，双手在两侧与曹鹤阳十指相扣，在他身上起起落落。曹鹤阳脸上的红晕蔓延到胸口，渐渐跟不上烧饼的速度，只能紧紧握住他的手，希望自己没有叫得太大声。在最后的关头他突然挣开手，掐着烧饼的腰，用力挺身几次，射了出来。

“阿四，你帮我。“模模糊糊地，曹鹤阳听见烧饼在他耳边急切地说，紧接着他就感觉手心里多了一根灼热的硬物，比他大一圈的手掌包裹住他的手，带着他快速地动作起来。没过多久，一股股热液就溅在了他的肚子和胸口上，甚至还有几滴落在了脸上。

事后两人并排躺在床上，曹鹤阳靠着烧饼的肩膀，咕哝着说道：“你明天，还是不要穿那个了。“

烧饼低头一看，八个夹子已经全都掉了下来，只剩下两根绑在腿上的带子。他低声笑着，把曹鹤阳拉到怀里，说，只要在台上咱俩不像刚才那么激烈，我觉得它撑得住。

-END-


End file.
